Beauty And The Beast
by Katerina Potter
Summary: Chapter two posted! A Remus-Herm story. Please read and review. If you do not like Remus-hermione stories DONT READ IT! Have a nice day.
1. Beauty and The Beast Chapter One

**__**

Disclaimer: I am Kateriena*Potter not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing in this story but the plot. That is all.

You are the weekest link! Good-bye!

Hehe

Beauty And The Beast Chapter One

__

Professor Remus Lupin's Point Of View

Hermione seems so upset today but I can't figure out why. Her normally beautiful smile is up-side down. 

Today in class she wasn't her normal self. I heard Malfoy snickering that '…she probably got 1 point under a perfect score on her exam…' but I know Herm and that would make her upset…for a moment…but not like this.

After all my classes were over I walked toward the Gryffindor Common Room. I knew the password since Harry and Ron had challenged me to chess so many times.

They still can't beat me.

"Firebolt." I said. The Fat Lady nodded and swung open the portrait.

Hermione was sitting by the fire with a note rested in her hands.

I thought I saw a tear slide down her cheek but I hoped I was just imagining it.

"Hermione?" I said as I stepped all the way into the common room.

"P-professor L-Lupin, what are you doing here?" she said turning towards me. Yup. I had seen a tear. In the fire you could see where tears had dried. She quickly turned away and wiped her face with her hands. 

"Hermione are you all right?" I asked walking over and taking the seat next to her. 

She shook her head. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Promise you won't tell Harry or Ron?" She said. "I guess." I said. She picked up the note off her lap and handed it to me.

I read it:

**__**

Dear Hermione,

I am sorry I can't say this in any way to not hurt you. I am afraid it is over between us. My mother never agreed with our relationship anyway, right? Well I guess you want me to explain, don't you? There's someone else I'm interested in. Her name is Melody and she is Madam Malkin's daughter (Please don't stop shopping there because I left you for her daughter…She'd kill me. (Hope you're smiling at that…at least an inside smile) ) 

I still love you, but more as a sister. Please understand that you did nothing. It was just that it wasn't meant to be. I still think you are very pretty and someday you will be a wonderful girlfriend / wife to someone.

You will still be my friend right?

Hopefully your friend,

Percy Weasley

Hermione looked at me. "Hermione he said it wasn't your fault, but I can see why you're upset. But you'll get over him." I said.

"I'm sure I will. But he was the only one in…well…ever to care about me." She said. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hermione it's fine. You're a very fine young lady and the man you choose to be with will be a very lucky man." I said.

I kissed her forehead. _Her skin_ _is very soft._ I noticed. _Wait! You're not supposed to notice things like that! _I scolded myself.

She looked up at me. "You leave for summer holiday in 1 week. Even this week you have nothing to do besides pack. You'll have the whole summer to think things over." I said. 

I don't know what happened! Honest! All I know was that the next thing I remember was kissing her. Yes. Her lips were on mine and mine on hers! _Something is very wrong here!_ I thought. 

__

Remus don't pull away! Something inside me was screaming.

__

Remus she's too young! Innocent! Something else inside me fought.

__

Woah! My animal side seemed to be taking over. I had to pull away before I did something we'd both regret.

With all the will power in me I puled away from her and removed my hands from around her waist and before she could say anything I quickly ran out of the room. If I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to control myself.

It had been taken the whole 6th year and all of the summer but Dumbledore did it. He finally found the cure for my disease. I was overjoyed as he pushed the needle into my arm. And happy when it was all over. 

It was amazing I was going to be here for my 3rd year teaching. 

I walked into the Great Hall on the day of the Sorting. Everything was there. All the way down to the scared-to-death first years ready to be sorted. 

I took my seat at the table. I noticed Hermione among everyone. Her hair was tamed and her eyes shining with the candles. 

The Sorting hat sorted 6 new Hufflepuffs, 4 new Ravenclaw, 5 new Slytherin, and 7 new gryffindors.

It was over all to soon and her friends and her left together. Hermione's hand held by Ron Weasley.

Dumbledore was able to talk me into coming back. I don't know how he did it but he did.

I walked through the halls to my chambers. Past the Gryffindor Common Room. I would never be able to face Hermione again. She must hate me. 

Heck! I'd probably never be able to go in there again!


	2. Beauty and the Beast Chapter Two

****

Beatuy And The Beast Chapter Two

__

**Hermione's POV**

I can't even look at Professor Lupin anymore. I can't go to tht class anymore. For the past few weeks I have been paying Ron to pretend to be my boyfriend. 

He, of course, is enjoying it, because Parvati Patil is jealous and that was the whole point for him. 

But for me it was to make it look like I'd forgotten about that night. 

I wish, over anything, I could forget that night.

Maybe a memory charm. But I know I wouldn't be able to do it. 

It was the best night. All my feelings rose to the surface. Of course I loved Percy, but he was more of a brother, now that I think about it. 

From what I heard Dumbledroe was able to find a cure for Rem- Professor Lupin. I'm glad. I'm happy for him. He doesn't have to go through all that pain anymore.

Well here's Harry and Ron with my homework from D.A.D.A. 

"Hey, Herm." Ron said to me handing me a large pile of papers. "What did you guys do today? Lordy. You'd think we weere getting ready for exams. Oh, yeah. I forgot. NEWTs are this term. And so are OWLs. 

I looked at the paper stack. There was a note on top.

"Professor Lupin wants to see you tonight because he wanted to know why you weren't coming to his class. We told him we didn't know and he said to give you that with your homework." They said together. They paused and looked at each other when I didn't say anything. "why aren't you going to his class, Mione?" Ron asked. "I just…nevermind…Don't worry." I turned. "I'll see you guys later." And I headed for the D.A.D.A. classroom.

The sun was beginning set when I got to his office. I knocked 2 times. The door opened. "You-You wanted to see me professor?" I said. "Yes. Come in. C'mon. Sit down." He ushered me into the office. I took a seat in front of his desk.

"Why won't you come to my classes, Herm- Miss Granger?" He asked. "Hermione, professor, Hermione. And I haven't been coming because I…" The I saw him for the first time that night. He didn't look well. He was very pale and he looked very ill. "Professor are you feeling alright?" I asked. 

He looked at me. Then he walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I leaned the chair backwards so I could see him. He looked horror stircken by his appearance. 

He looked out the window. "Hurry!" He said. "You have got to get out of here. Go…to…Dumbledore. Tell him to keep everyone away from my office and the second you leave this room lock it from the outside." He said very, very fast. "But professor…" Then I realised, the sure must not have worked and he was going to transform. I rushed out of the room. I locked the door just as he said and ran to Dumbledore's office. 

I kicked the Gargoyle when I got to it. Since I was Head Girl I knew the password. "Lemon Drop!" I shouted at it. I got to the door and, for how hard I was hitting it, I could have knocked it down. "Hold on…hold on." Came the voice of the Headmaster. "Ah. Hermione. What can I do for you, Miss Granger?" He ushered me in. "Professor Lupin…" I gasped. "He's transforming. He…told me to tell you…to keep students away from his office.

"Are you sure? Are you sure he is transforming? Luckily he was the only one who has used it. Maybe it was the rat eyes…Well Miss Granger could you please tell all the Head of Houses that the Defense Against The Dark Arts corridor is off limits to everyone? Tell them what has happened." He said slowly. "yes, sir." I said. "Thank you. Now I suggest you be off."

When I'd finished with telling everyone I went to my dorm to finish my homework. My eyes filled with tears. I know he hadn't taken his wolfsbane because he hadn't expected to transform. Meaning he was going through excruciating pain. 

The tears trekked down my cheeks. I looked up at the full moon and cursed under my breath. Damn you, Remus Lupin. For these feelings that I have.

**__**

Hi! This is Katerina*Potter and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. Thanks.

Jesse


	3. Beauty and the Beast Chapter Three

**__**

Thanks to everyone with the kind reviews. This chapter tells why Hermione isn't going to his classes more into detail…and it's not the reason you think…

Beauty and the Beast Chapter Three

***Lupins POV***

For the past two months Herm- Miss Granger has been cutting my classes out of her schedule. I wish she would tell me why. I can't talk to her because there is no reason to annoy her while she is at least turning I her homework.

She's the Head Girl. I just wish I could figure out why she is skipping my class.

She is not normally in the Great Hall for dinner, but she is often seen walking to the kitchens at night to eat something by Peeves. I've heard him yelling on my way back to my chamber after I finish in my classroom. 

I've also noted she is getting thinner and thinner. I've seen Harry and Ron often in Severus' office asking him to make her a potion that would help her keep her weight, but he can only refuse since they do not know if she is ill or just not eating like she should.

I have been very worried she is very ill but Dumbledore says that she was in his office asking for something only a few weeks before getting some kind of magical herb she couldn't buy in Hogsmeade. Although, he wouldn't tell me what it was I had a feeling it was something about me.

**__**

***Hermione's POV***

I walked toward the kitchen slowly, reliving that night as I had so many times before.

If I don't talk to him soon I'm going to explode. I don't know what to do about him. If I talk to him I won't be able to control myself. I love him.

Did I just think that? I'm not normally the one who thinks about love. That's just Harry and Ginny and Ron and Parvati. Not me.

What has Remus Lupin done to me? Remus Lupin, the man who is old enough to be my father. Remus Lupin, the man who is also my teacher. 

But he can also make me smile when I am down. He can make me laugh when I was crying only seconds before. 

He can kiss me and make all my fears disappear. 

He is the man standing in front of the kitchen! Oh shoot!

"Hello?" He said.   
  
"Professor?" I said slowly.

"Miss Granger?" He said.

Damn you and your proper names.

"I was just coming to get something to eat." I said quietly, walking steadily toward the picture of the fruit bowl.

"You and I both." He said.

"Oh." I said.   
  
This is a very awkward position for me! I try to avoid him but it's impossible!

"Hermione…can you tell me why on earth you never come to my classes anymore?" He asked approaching me next to the portrait and tickling the pear.

"I just…have too many classes and it was easier for me if Harry and Ron borught my homework and they agreed to do it for me." I lied. I couldn't tell him the reason. It was all a surprise.

"I'm sorry." He said. 

"Sorry?" I looked up at him. "Sorry for what?" 

"That night. The beast inside me tends to take over on occasions like then…" He said.

"But it wasn't all you." I said a little louder than I should have.

"Yes it was. You were upset. I took advantage of you." He said.

I could have hit him. "You were not. I was taking advantage of you just as much as you were me." I said.

Then Winky came to the rescue. "What can Winky get the Miss and Mister tonight." She asked in her high pitched voice.   


"All I'd like tonight, Winky, is a nice muffin, if you have any." Immediately there were about 10 different kinds of muffins in front of me. I picked up the one with chocolate chips in it.   


"And what can Winky get the Mister?" She turned to Professor Lupin. "Just a large cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin." He said. They were on a tray and in front of him in seconds.

"Good night Miss and Mister." She said as she walked over to wash some of the dishes.

We walked out of the kitchen.

"I wish you would explain what the real reason that you won't come to my class is." He said.

"I told you already." I said.   
  
"I'm still sorry about that night." He said again.

"I told you. It wasn't all you!" I fumed. 

"Hermione, you are a beautiful young girl. I am an old werewolf. Beauty and a Beast do not do well in a relationship." He said.

"Have you ever seen the movie? He isn't a Beast in the end. He's a handsome prince." I said.

"Yes, but that isn't real life." He said turning and walking away.

"It will be when I am done with the potions for you. Remus, it will be done soon, I promise." I said quietly as I headed back to Gryffindor Tower. 

**__**

Dun dun dun.

Please review.


	4. Beauty and the Beast Chapter Four

**__**

I'm on a role here!

Chapter Four of Beauty and the Beast

***Hermione's POV***

I wish this stupid thing would work.

This stupid werewolf-rat I paid 15 galleons for is not helping me at all. I need to figure out what I am doing wrong.

Argh.

"Mione are you in there?" A voice called from outside my door.

"Come on in Harry." I said pouring my latest elixir into the beaker and putting a cork in it.

"Hey, Herm. We were wondering if you planned on coming to the New Years feast with us…" His voice trailed off.

"What?" I asked. He was staring at the rat. "Is that rat supposed to be thrashing against the cages bars like that? And is it supposed to look like that?" He asked.

"No." I mumbled.

"Oh, I see. Another project for Snape. I still don't see why he asked you to do that stuff for him." He said.

"I don't have a clue. I'm a bit busy with this thing so if you could go…" I started but he cut me off. 

"Herm…We're worried about you. You're pale, you're thin, you barely eat." Harry said. 

"I'm fine Harry. Don't worry. I have to finish this. Can you just go, please? I promise I'll come down when I'm finished." I lied. I've been lying to my friends a lot lately.

"Fine." He said backing out of the room.

I turned back to the rat.   


I reached for another beaker when my arm hit one beaker causing it to spill onto another. 

"Oh shoot!" I yelled. It began to turn a blue-greenish type colour. 

"What?" I said picking up the beaker which now contained a new elixir.

"Hmmmm…" I quickly filled my needle with it. I reached in carefully and poked the thrashing rat.

Immediately it was a normal rat.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked. I jumped up and down. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

**__**

Lupin's POV

I woke on the ground of the Shrieking Shack.

Looked around.

God, Hermione, if I ever allowed myself to open up to you I'd only hurt you.

I lifted myself off the floor.

I wish the ending to this story was like Beauty and the Beast as she pointed out….

I got to the castle doors and was greeted by Minerva. 

"Hello Minerva. What can I do for you?" I asked her, curious why she was the one meeting me instead of Poppy.

"I have been sent by a student to give you something." She held up a needle.

I grimaced. I never liked needled, never will.

"What is it for?" I asked.

"A surprise." She walked over to me. "Just go along with it ok?" She said lifting my sleeve.

I hate needles.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Remus. I'll see you later." She said walking back into the school. I stoop a moment before walking toward my chambers.

The next day I went into my classroom and had just begun my class when the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor."  
  
Hermione Granger had just walked into my classroom for the first time this year.

"Miss Granger…Please take a seat." With that I continued my lesson.

1 month later I walked slowly toward the Whomping Willow.

I got to the entrance and walked in.

"Hello." A soft voice said when I walked through the small door.

"Hermione! What in heaven's name are you doing in here! Go! You'll get hurt!" I said panic-stricken. 

"Don't worry." She said.

I stood there staring.

Nothing was happening to me. The sun was almost completely set when I entered the Willow.

I know today was the Full Moon.

Why wasn't anything happening?

"You remember that shot?" She asked me.

**__**

Dun Dun!

Review please!


End file.
